OMAKE 1
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Historia corta. School life y algo de shounen ai.


No uso Disclaimer, lo considero innecesario.

Tiene como cinco o seis años que no publico nada en fanfiction, y desde ayer quería subir algo, aunque hoy fue algo diferente a lo de ayer. Tal vez por ahí alguien se tope con este fic, bajo mi nick de Inazuma. Se que a much s no les gusta esta cupla, pero como yo soy fanática de ellos, subo este fic bastante patoso. Enjoy!

Género: shounen ai, school life 

**OMAKE 1**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, el calor llenaba el ambiente mientras el esplendido sol adornaba el despejado cielo azul. En la escuela secundaria Raimon, eran como las tres de la tarde, las clases ya habían concluido y era lunes, primer día de la semana en que estaba prohibido practicar en la cancha de futbol ya que se le daba mantenimiento. No había más que hacer así que los miembros del equipo de soccer tomo cada cual su camino a diferentes actividades.

Tres de los chicos se encaminaban rumbo a la salida de la escuela, tenían una práctica muy amena sobre las próximas prácticas y nuevos integrantes del equipo Raimon…

_Es una suerte que Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa decidieran cambiarse a esta escuela. Ahora contamos con más miembros en el quipo_ – comentaba muy entusiasmado un chico moreno con una banda en la cabeza- _Los entrenamientos a partir de mañana serán más emocionantes!_

_Sí _–agregaba un joven pelirosa de corte a rape- _pero ahora seremos más jugadores en la misma posición_ –decía con algo de preocupación por su puesto de delantero que ya de por sí, veía amenazado por cierto chico apodado "el goleador de fuego".

_No te preocupes Someoka_ –animaba Endou dándole una palmada al otro en el hombro_- hay un lugar para cada jugador en el equipo. ¿No es verdad, Kazemaru?... ¿Kazemaru?-_girándose a ver al nombrado del cual no recibio respuesta.

Pero el peliazul parecía tener una especie de pelea con el interior de su mochila ya que esta estaba hecha todo un lío con el revoltijo que el defensa había hecho en ella.

_¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntaron extrañados los otros dos al tiempo que detenían el paso.

_Es mi libreta de matemáticas, no la encuentro y ya saben que pronto tendremos examen_ –decía preocupado.

_La habrás dejado en tu casa_ –le daba la opción el pelirosa.

_Eso no_ – continuaba hurgando en su mochila- _Se la preste a Midorikawa el fin de semana y me la entrego hoy._

_Entonces muy probablemente la habrás dejado en tu banca en el salón_ –sugería el capitán.

_Tal vez, eso espero. Chicos, será mejor que continúen sin mí, yo regresaré a echar un vistazo_ –decía ya echándose a correr, camino de regreso al aula.

_Pero… y el helado?_ – preguntaba Mamoru.

_Adelántense!_ –Gritaba a lo lejos- _Los veré ahí!_

_Hump! ¿Qué hacemos? _–preguntaba el Endou encogiéndose de hombros.

_Hagamos lo que él dice_–respondía someoka cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y retomando el paso.

_Bueno_– decía por lo bajo , y muy a su pesar los dos salieron a paso lento de la escuela en dirección al local de helados acostumbrado.

Por su lado, Kazemaru corría escaleras arriba y cruzando velozmente el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón. Y aun que se asusto un poco al no ver la libreta sobre su pupitre, se alivio a verla tirada sobre el piso un poco más allá. Ya más tranquilo se sento en cunclillas para recogerla, justo en ese momento, escucho unas voces procedentes de el pasillo. No se entendía muy bien lo que decían, pero a medida que se acercaban las palabras iban haciéndose cada vez más claras.

_Es que yo… no sé si pueda…_

"_**Esa voz"**_ pensó el peliazul reconociendo a la persona que justo había ido a pararse frente al marco de la puerta del salón.

_Vamos Goenji, dilo, no seas tímido… todo estará bien. Lo prometo_ –le instaba una segunda voz.

_Bueno, está bien… Aquí voy_- se escucho un gran suspiro después de lo cual, continuo- _Yo… tu….tú, me gustas mucho, mucho mucho!_-termino exclamando con mucha efusividad.

El pobre Kazemaru que aun se encontraba en cunclillas, más que nada para evitar ser descubierto, estaba en shock al haber escuchado la anterior declaración, abriendo los ojos de par en par no terminaba de procesar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos para evitar que se le escapara algún sonido producto de la impresión. Aprovecho para observar un poco más entre los pupitres.

_Y… qué, qué dices?-_ preguntaba tímidamente el chico de cabellos color crema.

Una sonrisa muy tierna apareció en los ojos azules de un joven de cabellos plateados.

_No tuvo nada de delicadeza, fue tosco y demasiado directo, pero_- decía pareciendo algo frio, para luego cambiar el tono de voz a uno muy dulce- _ ha sido realmente hermoso!... Gracias, muchas gracias, Goenji –_tras lo cual le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

La conversación prosiguió, pero el peliazul no pudo escuchar más porque la "pareja" se alejo continuando su camino.

Cuando no se escucho nada más, Kazemaru supo que era hora de salir de su escondite. Había sido realmente una gran sorpresa para él, escuchar aquella declaración de… ¿amor?

_Con que esa es la verdadera razón por la que Fubuki vino a Raimon_ –pensó en voz alta, mirando la libreta culpable de su embarazosa situación.

Sin moros en la costa el chico salió de la escuela en busca de sus amigos, aun dudaba en comentarles la indiscreción anterior.

"_**Y, ¿Si todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación?"**_ Pensaba al tiempo que corría **"**_**No, no es posible! Lo que escuche fue lo que realmente paso".**_

Kazemaru jamás hubiera imaginado que entre aquellos dos existiera aquel tipo de sentimiento. Creía conocerles bien _**"¿Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta?"**_ Se reprendía.

Consideraba aquella información muy valiosa y se hacía cada vez más obvio que era algo que no podría quedarse para él solo.

Al llegar a la heladería junto a Endou y Someoka, estos enseguida le cuestionaron por su demora, pero no recibieron la verdadera respuesta. No tardo mucho en engullir su helado "Tres Marías" y despedirse de sus amigos con alguna excusa tan tonta que los otros dos no se tragaron. Pero no hubo tiempo ni de reprochárselo cuando el chico ya había desaparecido. Ambos se quedaron solo con una gota en la cabeza.

Aquella noche el chico no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que podía ver era a Goenji frente a Fubuki declarándole sus sentimientos y como, este último parecía corresponderle. Aquello era algo que no podía mantener en secreto, pero tampoco debía revelarlo hasta que la enamorada pareja lo hiciera. ¿Cómo afectaría aquella relación al equipo? ¿Debería contárselo a Midorikawa, su mejor amigo? ¿O sería mejor decírselo a Endou? Al fin y al cabo era el capitán. Había tantas preguntas revoloteando su joven e inexperta mente, que sentía cómo si llevará una pesada carga, un volcán a punto de explotar, pero ¿Cuándo?

El día siguiente era martes, un día como cualquier otro, los juveniles vestidos con el uniforme azul y las chicas en faldas cortas caminaban en multitudes mientras atravesaba el gran portón de la secundaria Raimon. Algunos con alegría, otros más con resignación y alguno que otro, con cierto aire de indiferencia. Goenji era uno de aquellos estudiantes cuyo rostro evidencia nada, una escuela, un día más de clases y nada más. Caminaba con la vista al frente y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su paso era firme y seguro, entro al edificio y subió escaleras arriba. A medida que subía los escalones, comenzó a percibir una extraña aurea, lamentablemente no era el único, de repente, el pelicrema se vio rodeado de rostros que le miraban fijamente en tanto las chicas curiosas cuchicheaban algo que no podía escuchar. Aquello le molesto y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Cuando llego al pasillo que lo conducía directamente a su salón, se encontró a Kido que al notar su presencia, se puso muy nervioso.

_Kido… ¿Qué pasa?-_ le pregunto de frente.

_Ah! Go… Goenji, no, nada. Debo irme_ –decía cortante y evadiendo su mirada.

_Espera!_ –exclamo, más no pudo evitar que el otro escapara refugiándose en el salón. El pelicrema ya comenzaba a presentir que algo muy malo se avecinaba.

Dentro del salón de Kazemaru, este se encontraba ya más tranquilo, platicando las últimas noticias de la escuela junto a un grupo de amigos que se habían reunido a su alrededor, más todo cambio cuando Hiroto entro precipitadamente diciendo _"!Aquí viene Goenji!"_

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre, la sonrisa anterior del peliazul se borro en un instante dando paso una expresión de pánico. Se levanto de su asiento de un salto, tomo sus libros de sobre el pupitre, la mochila y salió huyendo despavorido por la salida de emergencia. No se asentaba aun el polvo producto de la abrupta salida del velocista, cuando un Goenji con rostro de ogro apareció en el marco de la puerta del salón.

_Kazemaru!-_ llamo a todo pulmón asustando a todo el mundo –_Sal de donde estas!_ –ordeno con el cejo fruncido y abarcando el marco de la puerta con ambas manos, por si el otro pensará escapar, cosa que ya había hecho. Los ojos oscuros examinaron cada centímetro del lugar sin encontrar a quién buscaba.

"_¿En dónde está Kazemaru?"-_pregunto a los presentes sumamente molesto.

_He… veras_ –respondía nervioso Endou- _pues él…._

_No me mientas Endou!-_sentencio intuyendo que el capitán solaparía a su peliazul amigo.

El mencionado trago saliva y como un milagro, fue salvado por la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

_No podrán esconderlo todo el tiempo-_amenazo el pelicrema con mirada asesina antes de retirarse a su propia aula.

Todos al fin, pudieron respirar aliviados.

_Ay Kazemaru, en qué lío te has metido_ – decía Mamoru.

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase y aun no se sabía nada del paradero de Ichirouta, que sin saberlo, había comprometido la seguridad de todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes no tenían descanso de la sombra amenazadora del pelos de punta, nunca antes lo vieron tan atemorizante como en aquella ocasión. Pues de vez en cuando, al levantar la vista, veían la figura de Goenji atreves de las ventanas, caminando por el pasillo mientras les lanzaba una mirada desafiante. El descanso no fue una solución, pues el pelicrema paso todo el tiempo de pie, cual centinela, parado en la puerta de sus salón de clases, contiguo al de Kazemaru, vigilando quien salía y quien entraba sin perder detalle alguno.

A veces se veía aun Fubuki tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero parecía que ni el amor lograba apaciguar la ira que había en el semblante del delantero. Por lo que un triste Shirou terminaba dándose por vencido y regresando a su lugar dentro del salón.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente para los chicos del segundo año de Raimon, parecía que las manillas del reloj se regresaban antes de adelantarse. El estrés estaba a todo lo que daba, sobre todo, porque los chicos del grupo de Kazemaru, Endou, Someoka, Hiroto , y Kabeyama, así como los del grupo de Goenji, Fubuki, Midorikawa,Handa, Domon e Ichinose, sabían perfectamente que el encuentro inevitable estaba por darse. Justo a las tres de la tarde, terminadas las clases, todos los muchachos se reunirían en el mismo lugar, la cancha de futbol de Raimon, donde se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento del equipo. Claro, a menos que el prófugo Kazemaru del cual nadie sabía nada desde en la mañana, decidiera tampoco asistir al entrenamiento.

Cuando ya la mayoría de los miembros estaban reunidos en la cancha, un par de ojos cobrizos vigilaban desde lejos los movimientos de aquellos, buscando especialmente a uno en particular. Pero entre los más de quince jugadores, la entrenadora y sus asistentes así como de los curiosos que solían rodear la cancha, el ojicafé no pudo divisar a su objetivo. Aunque espero un poco más el momento oportuno para hacer su siguiente jugada.

Hasta ese momento, el joven peliazul había corrido con bastante suerte. Y deseaba continuar así. Por ello tomo sus precauciones.

_Al fin, el entrenamiento comenzó_ –susurro al ver el balón en movimiento desde la ventana de la bodega de limpieza donde estaba escondido. Muy sigilosamente se bajo del banco donde se había trepado para poder alcanzar la ventana, camino de puntitas para evitar cualquier ruido delatador. Giro la perilla de la puerta y muy despacio la abrió para cerrarla una vez estando fuera. Suspiro- _esta será la mejor oportunidad para colarme antes de que me encuentre –_pensó en voz alta.

"_Antes de que te encuentre, ¿Quién?"_- dijo una voz escabrosa proveniente de las sombras y apareciendo justo a espaldas de Kazemaru.

El chico se sobresalto, los cabellos se le pusieron de punta mientras aquella figura tras él, parecía agrandarse más y más, en tanto Kazemaru se iba viendo cada vez más pequeño. No había duda, no se equivoco la primera vez y tampoco en esta. Conocía a la perfección aquel áspero tono de voz.

_Go… Goenji!_-exclamo el peliazul girándose sobre su eje para quedar de frente a su perseguidor.

"_Al fin te encontré" _– decía maquiavélicamente cuando parecía haber llamas de fuego rodeándolo. Cosa que hizo al oji cobrizo entrar en pánico.

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás choco contra la pared, Kazemaru supo que no había escape. Trago saliva previendo el final.

_Goenji, por favor, déjame que te explique…_ -suplicaba con la voz entre cortada y temblando.

_Sí, por favor_ –decía tranquilamente- _EXPLICAME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESCRIBISTE EN EL PIZARRON DE MI SALÓN "GOENJI Y FUBUKI SE AMAN!"_ –exclamo exacerbado.

_Verás… es que yo quería… -_

_Ahora todos en la escuela creen que Fubuki y yo somos pareja!_ –gritaba en la misma actitud, mientras los cabellos se le erizaban aun más.

_darles una, ayuda…dita_-termino diciendo muy intimidado cuando vio a Shuuya acercándose con el puño de la mano frente a él. Kazemaru no hizo más que resignarse a lo inevitable, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y merecía cualquier castigo que el otro le impusiera. Cerró los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte esperando el golpe final.

Pero recibió otro tipo de golpe, uno de sorpresa cuando en lugar de un puñetazo, recibió un beso apasionado de Goenji, el peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, al sentir sobre sus labios, los cálidos besos del mayor que descontroladamente se movían sobre los suyos para luego separarse dejando un rastro de saliva entre los dos.

_Go…enji_- musito Ichirouta fuera de sí, mirando el precioso rojo carmesí que teñía las mejillas del pelicrema.

Este último se separo un poco, con el entrecejo fruncido cerró los ojos y dándose media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

_Estúpido Kazemaru… para tu información, el que me gusta eres tú. Si vas a decirle algo así al mundo, entonces di que Goenji y Kazemaru se aman- _aclarado el asunto, se retiro dejando a un Kazemaru, sorprendido, nervioso y muy ruborizado.

**FIN**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
